wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Earthen Ring
|leaders = (presumed Horde leader representative) (presumed Alliance leader representative) |races = |affiliation = Independent |alignment = Chaotic neutralDark Factions, pg 148-149 |base = Temple of Earth, Deepholm |theater = Azeroth, Elemental Plane, Outland |quartermaster = Provisioner Arok |rewards = Unknown |faction = Earthen Ring }} The Earthen Ring is the most influential shamanistic organization on Azeroth, and is led by a group known as the Elder Council. Its main purpose is to maintain the harmony between the elemental forces that comprise the world. Members of the Earthen Ring commune with the most powerful spirits of the elements, trying to pacify them and to prevent them from causing widespread destruction. Some believe that the organization's role in the preservation of the world has become essential. Similar outwardly to the druidic Cenarion Circle, the Earthen Ring is a gathering of senior and mighty shaman who are devoted to studying and preserving the balance that exists between the elemental furies. They have "forgotten more about crazy old gods, ancient legends and lore than most scholars will ever know". Although Horde-based, some of the Earthen Ring are diplomatic towards the Alliance and a select few are closely associated with it. History Contrary to what many have come to believe, the Earthen Ring was not established to counter the actions of the Twilight’s Hammer; that particular conflict arose later. The group was originally founded to maintain the harmony between the elemental spirits. The spirits of the elements are by nature chaotic and prone to destructive outbursts, but equally are capable of forming symbiotic relationships with all other things. These intricate interrelationships constitute the very fabric of Azeroth, and are what makes life on it possible. The shaman who founded the Earthen Ring acted on a growing premonition that they had to begin to directly prevent the elements from entering states of great imbalance, or all life would soon face a mortal threat. After several meetings and pacts, these elder shaman founded what is now known as the Earthen Ring. While members of the organization have never been overly visible in the past, the events of the Third War weakened dimensional barriers and destructive elemental activity now rapidly increases across Azeroth. Today, the purpose of the Earthen Ring has never been a more vital one, and its necessity stands as a testament to the foresight of its founders. Shaman connected to the Earthen Ring work tirelessly to keep the elementals pacified, attempting to ensure their feuds cannot destabilize the world beyond a critical treshold. Although the tauren have practiced shamanism since the dawn of their history, the Earthen Ring itself is of much more recent origin--people outside the group only began to take note of its existence about 150 years ago. It consisted exclusively of tauren in its beginnings, but a growing number of orcish shaman were included after Orgrimmar was established, and other peoples with shamanistic roots followed in their wake. Background Forsaken and the Horde When the Forsaken first asked to join the Horde, Thrall would have refused if it were not for the Earthen Ring's urgings. According to Thrall, a council of sages, known as the Earthen Ring, asked him to allow the Forsaken into the Horde. They claimed that the Forsaken battle demons that Thrall’s own race is still fighting to this day. To turn his back on the Forsaken was to forget the horrors the orc race fought for generations.Horde Player's Guide, pg 151 Members of the Earthen Ring believe that the Forsaken can be cured of the plague of undeath. In Outland As the Horde reached Outland, their homeworld (formerly "Draenor"), they were able to bolster their ranks within the Earthen Ring in Nagrand in the shadow of Oshu'gun, the Spirit Mountain where orcs traveled for generations in search of shamanistic wisdom in connection with the Ancestors and the Elements. As draenei are also now embracing shamanism, there are even broken and Draenei shamans within the Earthen Ring. They originally started out as a group of Horde sages, but when some of them moved to Outland they incorporated broken into their ranks. Their main goal is to heal Outland. Cataclysm The Earthen Ring is responsible for preserving the world after the disaster caused by Deathwing's exit from Deepholm. His breakout from the Elemental Plane has shattered the World Pillar that bore the weight of all magnetic and elemental forces there, and all of Deepholm would collapse into Azeroth if left unchecked. Several members of the organization are also involved in the unfolding events in Vashj'ir. Their task is to protect the Abyssal Maw and aid the servants of Neptulon in their war against the Naga. Legion After a devastating loss on the Broken Shore by the hands of the Burning Legion, few surviving shamans retreated to the Heart of Azeroth. Faction rewards These can be purchased from in the Shimmering Expanse. Known Members , who gave up his position as the Horde's Warchief to heed the call of the Earthen Ring, attempts to stabilize the Maelstrom.]] Title Mob and NPC members of the Earthen Ring usually have the title . References External Links es:Anillo de la Tierra Category:Earthen Ring Category:Dark Factions Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:Horde